


707 Kinktober

by kaalamarii



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC puts on a little show for 707 while at Rika's apartment.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946464
Kudos: 68





	707 Kinktober

Bored out of her mind, MC wandered around the apartment, and out in the hallways as well. She knew that there were cameras around the place that Seven had access to. At first she wasn’t sure how often he’d look at it, knowing how busy he usually was, she figured he didn’t pay much attention.

MC decided to test it, waving at or making faces to the cameras she walked past them, occasionally getting emojis sent to her phone through the messenger from Seven. Sometimes he’d call her after noticing she was watching something on tv and they’d have conversations about the characters and make fun of the cheesy storylines.

They had even started playing games together. MC found a couple of board games Rika had had and she’d lay them out where the camera could see. Seven would call and tell her where to move his piece. “Don’t cheat,” he’d tease, “I can see everything, you know.”

And that gave her an idea.

Seven’s eyes flicked over to the monitor that was connected to Rika’s apartment once he saw movement. MC came out in an oversized sweater, knee high socks, and short shorts, her hair beautifully messy tied up in a bun. Seven smiled, thinking of how cute and cozy she looked. Also it was funny to him that it looked like she wasn’t wearing pants. He watched her for a moment as she headed to the kitchen to make coffee. While waiting, MC leaned against the counter to play around on her phone.

Seven choked a bit on his PhD Pepper as she bent over the counter, noticing that she actually wasn’t wearing shorts at all, but was just in her underwear. Her ass cheeks poked out from the bottom of her sweater, the view of her round ass perfectly in view of the camera.

Seven scolded himself for not only looking, but imagining himself behind her, hands gripping her hips, thrusting…

 _NO,_ he quickly shut himself down. _ _ _You’re supposed to be protecting her and figuring out what brought her to the messenger, not daydreaming about fucking her.___

He turned to one of his other many monitors, trying to focus on his job instead, but it proved to be impossible as all he could think about was MC. Even as she got her coffee and went to sit on the couch, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She turned on the tv, and laid back on the couch, legs spreading slightly as she lounged. Seven looked at her legs, gaze traveling up to her thighs and to the small bit of fabric he could see between them.

Seven licked his lips as she yawned and stretched, bringing the sweater up more and allowing him a better view of her panties. His jeans tightened and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, traveling down to palm himself.

She put one of her legs up on the couch as she scrolled through her phone and sipped her coffee. Some spilled on her sweater and she rolled her eyes. “I’m such a klutz,” she mumbled to herself before pulling the sweater off, revealing the spaghetti strapped, low cut tank top underneath.

Seven’s already hardening cock jumped to full mast as he ogled the woman’s body, beautiful and curvy, hard nipples poking through the shirt. Ugh, you are disgusting, he scolded himself some more, but still didn’t stop himself as he undid his pants and shoved his hand down into them.

He stroked himself slowly as he pictured being there with her, sliding those cute panties down her legs and pushing his cock into her. At the thought of her writhing underneath him, crying out his name, he wiggled out of his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and leaning back into his chair to give himself a better grip. He continued where he left off, eyes glued to the monitor, hand around his dick, pumping steadily.

Seven watched as MC dialed a number on her phone and put it to her ear, and as his phone rang, he jumped. Immediately he was back in reality, ashamed for what he had been doing.

“Hey, MC,” he stuttered a bit as he answered.

She grinned. “You okay, Seven?”

“Of course I am! I’m god 707, what could possibly be wrong right now?”

He put on his silly persona but from the look she gave the camera, he knew that she saw through it.

“Well, what are you up to?” she asked.

Seven looked down at his hard dick in his hand. Shit. “Um...nothing. Just working.”

“Hmm, just working? You sound like you’re breathing heavily.”

“Oh. Uh...haha, yeah, I just came back from a jog.”

Seven slapped his hand against his forehead, cursing himself. _Stupid! You are stupid!_

“Sure,” MC replied. “Wanna know what I’m doing?”

“I can see what you’re doing, remember? Right now you’re watching tv and drinking coffee.”

“So you _are_ watching me right now.”

“Yeah...I mean, no! I mean...I just looked at the monitor now…”

Her grin let him know she wasn’t falling for it, but she didn’t press it. “It’s okay, I don’t mind if you watch me…”

MC’s spread her legs a bit more and her hand rested on her stomach. “In fact, if you don’t mind, I’d like to put on a little show for you. I mean, more than I already have today.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

He watched as MC pulled her tank top down to let her breasts free. She ran a hand over one of them, rolling her nipple between her fingers and pinching and pulling before doing the same to the other one.

Seven’s jaw dropped. “MC…?”

“I gotta admit,” she started, her voice low and breathless as she continued to play with her breasts, “I love the thought of you watching me.”

Seven didn’t know what to say, but he started stroking his cock again.

“I know it’s dirty, but knowing that you can see me gets me...excited. It gets me so wet.” She reached down between her legs and brushed her fingers against the cotton of her panties. “Do you like watching me, Luciel?”

“Yes,” Seven whispered, voice shaky as he continued jerking himself off. “You look so good, MC.”

MC smiled. “Does it get your cock hard?”

“Fuuuck, yes.” Seven moaned. She had never heard him say such words, and it was a beautiful sound to MC. She felt herself throbbing between her legs, arousal pooling in her underwear and soaking through. Seven felt thankful that V and Rika had invested in high quality cameras as he noticed the wet spot on her panties growing.

“Tell me what you want to see, Luciel.”

“Take off your panties.” He spoke breathlessly, quickly. “I want to see all of you.”

MC laced her thumbs into the straps of her thong and pulled it down, stepping out of them. She spread her legs again to let Seven see. She was so wet that she glistened, and Seven wished more than anything that he could feel her.

“Are you touching yourself?” MC asked.

For a brief moment, Seven felt ashamed again.. He had a high enough sex drive but was usually too busy to be horny, and he had definitely never done anything like this before. Though she was obviously into what they were doing, he felt a bit nervous to tell her the truth.

“Seven?” she interrupted his thoughts. “It’s okay if you are.”

“I am…” He watched her face to see her reaction and was happy and relieved when she grinned and pressed her middle and pointer fingers to her clit and rubbed circles.

His breath hitched, and he squeezed his dick harder.

“That’s so sexy, Luciel.” MC said as she rubbed herself, fingers stroking the inner lips of her cunt.

“Mmmph,” Seven moaned as he watched her. “MC?”

“Yes?”

“I wish I could taste you.”

“Me too.”

“Will you...taste yourself for me?”

MC nodded. She pushed her two fingers inside herself, pumping in and out a few times before taking them out and bringing them to her mouth. She moaned as she sucked on her pussy soaked fingers and her mouth made a popping sound as she pulled them out. She reached down and inserted herself again.

Luciel moaned. “You’re so naughty, MC.”

“Mmhmm,” MC said, hand coming up to stroke her tits and play with her nipples again before going back to rubbing herself. “I do this every night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“What do you think about when you fuck yourself?”

“I think of you, Seven.”

Seven was grateful she couldn’t see him blush at her words. He let out another moan, pumping himself at top speed now. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“I think of you on top of me, fucking me. I think of your cock in my mouth.”

Seven moaned again. “Add another finger?”

“Yes, Luciel,” she obeyed, pumping her fingers in and out again before adding a third.

“I’m getting close…”

“I want to make you cum, Luciel. Tell me what to do.”

“Turn over,” he commanded, “Bend over so I can see your ass again.”

MC giggled. “I take it you liked my little sneak peek this morning.”

“Yes, hell yes. You looked so sexy, MC.”

MC turned, sticking her ass up in the air toward the camera. She reached behind, pushing her fingers into her cunt again. Seven didn’t dare look away.

“I’m close too,” MC admitted. “Cum with me?”

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, MC, cum for me, please.”

MC continued pumping her fingers in and out, feeling the familiar warmth in her stomach as she prepared to climax. Seven enjoyed the way her legs shook, vibrating the rest of her body, and how her pussy contracted as she pulled her fingers out to rub her clit, as if it was desperate to have a cock inside it. Her moans were loud and messy, screaming his name out over and over.

The sight of her coming undone brought his own orgasm out, spilling out onto his hand and onto his jeans.

As he cleaned up, the realization of what they had just done hit him. He turned as red as hair, and looked up at the monitor to make sure MC seemed okay. She was cleaning herself up as well and got back into her clothes.

“Um, Seven? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here...MC, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry if I went too far.”

He watched as she laid back, a satisfied smile on herself. “Don’t be sorry, that was amazing. Didn’t you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes. Oh my God, yes.”

“We should do it again some time.”

Seven grinned. “I’ll probably have some free time tomorrow.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
